


Untitled (No. 3)

by aesc



Series: Nantucket AU [38]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc
Summary: After.





	

He still doesn't quite know _why_ he sent the postcard, other than that he needed to say what it said, and the only way to say it had been with a hand shaking from too much coffee, with smudged ink and hesitation.  
  
And, he supposes, that's the only way to say things, or not say things--like this, touching John's body and not quite believing he's memorized the flesh underneath his hands, that kind of stumbling, inarticulate disbelief. And it should annoy him more than it does, should be goddamn _antithetical_ to Rodney McKay... but it isn't, because in the split second of discovery there's always been amazement, when thought and motion stutter to a halt and the universe opens a little more and his equations take flight like fugues.  
  
Like now, when everything contracts to John pressed warm and damp against his side, messy and chaotic and tracing fingers over Rodney's chest, fingers that don't mind fond and absent patterns. Rodney's own fingers find the swift pulse in John's neck, find the reassurance they struggle for sometimes, when they reach for John in the mornings, or in public, or pick up a pen and spill coffee to write what can't be said.


End file.
